The financial self-service device has been widely used in everyday life, and can provide 24-hour continuous service and bring significant convenience for customers. However, for the unattended automated teller machine, there exists a risk that the money of is the depositor may be stolen or intercepted by criminals. Therefore, the application security of the financial self-service device is causing more and more attention. For providing a violence-preventing protection for the financial self-service device, there are several structural embodiments which can realize the function of a shutter of the financial self-service device, such as opening, closing and locking function.
The shutter structure of some commercially available financial self-service devices mainly has two action principles, that is, a sliding manner, in which the shutter is placed horizontally or tilted at a certain degree, and a pivoting manner. One solution uses a principle of the shutter mechanism sliding back and forth in a certain plane. For example, as disclosed in a patent application No. 200910041871.7 titled “A safe shutter device and an automated teller machine having the same” with the publication No. CN101684713A, two planar sliding grooves are respectively provided at two sides of the shutter of the safe shutter device, the shutter mechanism is driven by a force to slide back and forth along a fixed sliding groove, and two extreme positions of the planar sliding groove respectively correspond to an open state and a close state of the shutter mechanism. The major problem of such shutter mechanism is that, because the mounting space is relatively large due to the alternative open and close states, the shutter mechanism is generally adapted to be placed horizontally or tilted.
In another solution, the shutter mechanism rotates around an axis to realize the open and close actions. For example, in the automatic shutter device disclosed in the patent application No. 200910193709.7 with the publication No. CN101840596A, one end of the shutter of the device is fixed on a rotating axis, and the shutter is driven by a force to rotate around the axis by a certain angle from an initial angle, such that the shutter is in close and open states respectively. The major problem of such shutter mechanism is that, the enveloping space of the spatial motion is relatively large due to the motion manner, thus enough space is required for realizing the action of the shutter, and if there is a requirement on the space limitation, the application of such shutter mechanism is not convenient. A shutter mechanism on the product LOBBY90 of Wincor Company, which also rotates around an axis, solves the problem of the large motion enveloping space, however the arc shutter plate causes a lot of inconveniences during the overall mounting and fitting process.
Further, for some through-the-all or outdoor placed financial self-service devices, the transaction interface is generally exposed, which requires the shutter having a certain rainproof function.
Therefore, it is urgent to provide a shutter mechanism which is able to reduce the enveloping space of the motion of the shutter and has a compact structure.